One Night of Passion
by Tootsie Roll 88
Summary: This chapter is from Hermione's mystery man's point of view. He describes how she made him feel and what he really means to her.
1. Default Chapter

One Night of Passion  
  
Hermione's Point of View  
  
Why on earth would I want it to be more? Why on earth would I expect more from him? It was one night, and only one night, just like we agreed. It shouldn't have meant anything, and it didn't mean anything, or did it? Oh how it felt like it meant something, but it shouldn't have. I'm so confused. We promised it would be nothing more and we would never do it again, but then again, I'm not very good at keeping promises. That night was one of the best nights of my whole, entire life, and yet, it was also the worst. Since I did want more from him, and expected more from him, it turned out to be my heartache.  
  
You see, it all started when my Grandmother died. I just received a letter about it that day. I knew the gloomy corner of the school that nobody went around. When I got there, I seen some one I didn't expect to see. He was sitting down in a corner with his head in his lap. I felt sorry for him. At that time, we were both vulnerable, very vulnerable. I don't really remember most of the conversation, just bits and pieces. I remember what happened after the conversation though.  
  
We decided to go to the room of requirement. We both wanted to relieve our pain and this was the only way we could really think of doing it. That night was the first night we were together, and I suppose our last. I can still see the sweat glistening on his body. We spent more then the whole night in that room. We never slept a wink. We were both nervous because we had never done this before, which made it all the more pleasurable. It was incredible. After we were done, we both agreed not to tell anyone, and that it would never happen again. We could never speak to each other again, or make anybody lead to any conclusions that we did anything at all, or even said any civil words to each other.  
  
That's what's breaking me a part right now. I can't handle this. I should be in his arms. He should be holding me, kissing me, touching me, loving me. I should be with him all of the time. We should be together again. But I can't, I made a deal that I wouldn't. I know he wouldn't feel the same either because he does care about other people, but yet, there is something hidden inside him that I know I can release. I can get the good out of him, but I'll never get the chance to try. Maybe I was that bad that he didn't want me. I'm still confused. I want to go over there and just throw my arms around him and kiss him passionately. But I can't. I at least want to talk to him. I have to talk to him. I can't continue to live like this. I'm definitely going to go and talk to him right now. Wish me luck. Why did we have to have that one night of passion? 


	2. Chapter 2

One Night of Passion  
  
Draco's Point of View  
  
What's wrong with me? Why am I having mixed feelings? Why am I having any feelings at all? I never have felt this way. It's a really weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Not an I'm-Going-To-Be-Sick feeling, but a feeling of pain and joy at the same time; a feeling of loneliness and happiness; a feeling that I couldn't imagine every feeling. This feeling only comes to me when I think about one thing, and one thing only.  
  
I didn't just start thinking like this out of the blue. It all started when I got a letter from my mother. She wasn't very happy about my father. My father did things that really couldn't be forgiven. My mother told me so many things in that letter; that I just fell to pieces. It's not like me to do so, but I've had enough of hearing everything. My mother needed somebody to confide in, and was the only person. I was the only person she could really trust. I needed to make a decision to either stick with my mother or stand by my father. I didn't want to think about how miserable my life could be if I chose either side, but I knew I had to. And one person that I've known since the first day I arrived at this school made me forget about it. She made me forget all of my troubles. My father isn't exactly the "loving type" and neither am I, until now. I never really realized what I had or what was standing right in front of me. I never realized how much opportunity I have. I never realized life before now. I've never really lived my life before now. I've always followed what my father told me to do. I've never really acted out of my own heart, or what people call a heart. No body realizes the real me, not even me. I've been locked up and the key has been thrown out of my grasp, just barely out my reach, but now that she came, I just might be able to reach that key and set myself free. I can feel myself getting closer and closer finding out whom I am. I feel that only one person can help me attain that key, the one person that changed my life forever.  
  
That day, I decided to go and be alone. I really didn't feel like talking to anybody, so I went to this little corner in the castle that nobody, or at least I thought, really knew about. I felt that in that place, I could truly let out what I felt, because I didn't expect anybody to pass by anytime soon. That's the problem though. I should've expected the unexpected, so the saying goes. I sat down in this corner, brought my knees to my chest, folded my arms to rest on top of my knees, and dropped my head down into my lap. I sat there trying hard not to think about the pressures of life, and then I hear footsteps coming near very rapidly. I didn't even bother to look, because I was very well hidden in that corner. Then, the footsteps stopped in front of me, and that made my heart skip a beat. I didn't want to face anyone at the current moment, and to think if they caught me hear like this, I'd be ruined. I looked up, and to my surprise, I saw a bushy haired girl looking down at me with red puffy eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks. I asked he what she was doing there and we started to fight, then something happened that I didn't expect. We started to actually have a decent conversation, and before you know it, we were heading to the room of requirement. I really wasn't thinking about what I was doing, but I knew that I just had to. I needed something to take my mind of all this pain I was feeling, and she did that for me.  
  
That night was the best night of my life. It wasn't just because of the way it felt, but the way if felt like it had feeling behind it, like, what's the word I'm looking for, like we were in love. The way it happened was like that we had planned it his way for years. But I couldn't have made it last. I didn't want to put her in danger, so I made her promise that we would never do this again, and we would pretend like nothing had every happened. She agreed too. She was incredible, and any guy would have been crazy to say no to her again, but I had no choice. From then on, we never said a word to each other. We avoided each other as much as possible. It broke my heart to let her go. Even somebody like me has a heart. Some may think it's cold and uncaring, but how wrong people can be. It's hard not to think of her. She makes me feel so many things that I haven't felt before, and it kind of scares me. I wish I could talk to her about it, but then I remember, I can't, and then I feel pain inside of me and I feel like I could cry, because I let her go. But what choice did I have? I can't put her in risk. I can't put anyone in risk. My dad would be proud if I would put her in risk, but then, what about my mom? Then that burning choice of who to go with, my mom or my dad, burns in my skull, and then that night with Hermione sets my heart on fire, and I smile. There was something inside of her that actually made her seem like she was human. But I still can't tell what I'm feeling for her. I want to talk to her so bad, but then I remember what I made her promise me, and so the cycle repeats itself. My favorite part is when my heart pumps rapidly when I think about her. This feeling scares me. That key is so close to being gotten, that it scares me. I can't stand this anymore. I don't care about my father, I'm going to go to Hermione and, well, I'm not sure yet, but I guess I can tell you when I get there. Why did we have to have the one night of passion? 


End file.
